You light the spark in my bonfire heart
by AddictedToViVid
Summary: Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the dark and the light within each other, bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss. A story about where chance meetings can lead to, starting in 1983.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! :) I am back with a new project where I am very excited about! I have been thinking about it already for a long time, but I always pushed it away because my daily commitments make it hard to write much. Nevertheless, more and more ideas came and the call to write it became too strong. You will see that there are a lot of differences with the series what actually excites me very much! And because of that, you will not have to worry that my inspiration will disappear the longer it has been since the series ended, maybe even the contrary will happen. Ok, now I will let you read, please enjoy and again forgive me for all kind of mistakes! :)**

* * *

 **March 8, 1983 - Met Food, New York**

After Victoria had put the last objects of her list in her shopping basket, she walked over to the cash registers. Of course, it was the busiest hour of the day again, with crying kids, frustrated mothers and tired cashiers. She was lucky to find a cash register which didn't have a very long row but after not even a minute she knew why. For once, she didn't check out the cashiers and their work rate and she already blamed herself for it. On a snail's pace, the cashier scanned the barcode of each product while giving totally irrelevant information about it and this was definitely one of the exceptions on the stereotype of women being multitaskers.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally Victoria's turn to place her goods on the counter and hear the woman's remarks. She let her get on with it and tried not to listen.

"Crackers? Is that what you eat for breakfast? Don't fall into the trap of those fake models. Real men like chubby women who express fertility. Gain some weight…"

"Excuse me" Victoria interrupted the woman, keeping her voice as calm as possible. "But if I wanted to hear your advice, I would ask. So, you can leave that behind now and just tell me as soon as possible what I have to pay. Is that alright?" She threw her a fake smile.

Clearly offended the woman continued her job but silently. Soon after, Victoria could finally pay and leave this place.

As she was walking towards the exit and going over her receipt to be sure nothing was incorrectly scanned due to that distracted cashier, David Clarke hurried inside to quickly buy some food before closing time. In his hurry, he couldn't avoid Victoria and bumped right into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" They both said simultaneously before looking at who they bumped into.

In front of her stood a good-looking, tall, young man with cute blond curls.

David was instantly mesmerized by the beauty of the woman in front of her and when she stepped aside and smiled to him, he was blown away. Before he could say something, she was gone. His eyes followed her walk through the doors, her hips swaying sensually.

He turned his head back and let out a sigh. Just as he lifted his foot to take a step forward, he noticed something on the floor close to the tip of his right shoe. As he bent to pick it up, he saw that it was a card. When he looked at it more closely, _her_ picture caught his eye immediately. On top of the card was printed in bold: 'PRESS CARD'. Glancing a few lines down he read: 'Victoria Harper New York Times Journalist'.

 _Victoria,_ he said to himself. It sounded like music to his ears. He should better return the card to her as soon as possible before she would miss it and worry that somebody would abuse it in her name. And he couldn't let the opportunity pass to see her again. So, he quickly entered the shop and bought the first useful product he could find before paying and stepping into his car.

But when he wanted to start the engine, he came to the disappointing realization that he had no clue where she lived. Like always you were too enthusiastic, he thought by himself, but then an idea popped up in his mind.

It felt like a little victory when after forty minutes, he left his apartment with her address in his hand. Anxiously, he stepped into his car and headed to her place. It shouldn't be too difficult to find it as he remembered a fellow student living in that surroundings.

Later than he would have liked due to the busy traffic and the trouble finding a parking place, he entered the apartment block where she is supposed to live. He scanned the doorbells in the entrance hall for her number. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweaty. 218, found it! He checked his note once again to be sure, then took a deep breath and pressed the bell button. He tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for an answer. Shortly after, her voice sounded over the intercom system. "Hello, who is it?"

"David Clarke, I bumped into you in the supermarket. You lost your press card and I thought that maybe you would like it if I came to return it personally." Dumbass, he reprimanded himself, why on earth did you accentuate that last word and how much more obvious can this sound? He quickly corrected himself. "I mean…before it would cause you trouble."

Did he follow her? Did she lose a contact card? What did he want from her? Maybe he set this up? She started panicking. "How did you find me?"

"That's actually not as difficult as it seems. A simple phone call to your work and the luck that they don't know anything about your appointments, was enough to get your address." After having spoken these words cheerfully and not hearing a response, he suddenly thought that his behavior was not really appropriate. Maybe she doesn't appreciate this at all. "I hope that you don't mind that I visit you here? I just felt responsible and didn't want you to worry tomorrow about your card being lost and having to ask a new one, which could cause others thinking incorrectly that you're irresponsible while it was actually my fault."

"You drove here only to give my card back?" The efforts he did to reach her and how he really wanted to prevent her from trouble touched her.

"Uh…yes."

"Excuse me for interrupting you, but could you be man enough to have your conversation face to face?" David turned to the man next to him who was clearly irritated as a woman further on the right added: "I would appreciate that too."

Only now, he realized that he had been telling her everything out of the entrance hall instead of asking her if she could let him in. On the other side of the intercom system, Victoria burst into laughter.

He was dying of embarrassment. He screwed it up, he totally screwed it up! How would he be able to face her again after this total blunder?

"Second floor, then second door on the right." Victoria buzzed him in.

When he reached the top floor and looked for her door, he couldn't miss it. There she stood, leaning against the doorpost with her left hip and her arms folded and the prettiest smile he had ever seen. She looked so beautiful! He swallowed the lump in his throat, smiled and made his way over to her.

As a broad beaming smile spread across his face, he made her heart flutter. She couldn't deny that he was handsome. He had something childlike but yet at the same time something masculine.

"Hello, Victoria." He greeted her when he stood in front of her, liking the sound and the feel of her name on his lips.

She was silent for a moment, surprised by how beautifully he had just pronounced her name but quickly found her cool again and said: "I think we just reinvented the phone, don't you?" She chuckled.

He felt a blush rising to his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." "Don't be, you made me laugh… Besides I was responsible too."

"You have a pretty smile." "She didn't expect him to be so direct.

When a silence fell, he heard a male voice coming out of her apartment. She wasn't alone, of course she wasn't, she could get every man on earth if she wanted. He took the card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Your card. I hear that you have company, I'm sorry for interrupting. It was nice to meet you." His voice suddenly sounded harsh.

Company, she wondered, if that could be true… but then she heard the television playing. "You are not interrupting anything, it's just the television… Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome!" He smiled to her before turning his back. Suddenly, Victoria grabbed his arm.

"Let me pay you a drink sometime in exchange for your efforts and time?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "That's an offer I can't refuse." He couldn't believe his ears, was this totally gorgeous woman asking him out?!

"Is Friday alright for you?"

"Friday is perfect! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"There is actually a nice bar only a few streets from here which I had in mind."

He was surprised, in the positive sense. A woman who takes initiative, he liked that. Usually, he was the one who had to choose a place to go out with his friends and dates.

Maybe she was being too intrusive?, she wondered."Unless, you prefer to go somewhere else…"

"No no, not all, it's a great proposition! I'm just not used to this."

"A woman going out with you?" She asked.

"No no" he laughed "Although it also doesn't happen very often. I meant, a woman who takes the initiative. That's refreshing!"

"Then we have a deal? Friday, 9pm, at Barvista? It's located at Perry Street."

"Deal! I'll see you on Friday! 9pm, Barvista. Bye, Victoria."

"Bye" David, she added when he descended the stairs and she closed the door. She didn't really know if this date was a good idea, but she couldn't help to be intrigued by this man.

* * *

 **So I hope you already enjoyed this start? Of course, it's again about David and Victoria, I just can't help! I'm dying to know your thoughts, so please let me know and if there's anything I can improve! That also counts for the next chapters, I will try to keep Victoria and David in character as much as possible, but please help me when it escapes my attention!**

 **I hope to post the next chapter soon, but then comes the bad news...in two weeks I have a lot of studying ahead and I want to warn you already that I will not be able to write much during a month. I hope that you can forgive me for not updating very often during this time! I promise to do all I can to minimize the wait because believe me, it frustrates me that my writing time will be so scarce!**

 **Thank you in advance for reading, reviewing and understanding! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here's a new chapter for you! :)**

 **March 11, 1983, 'Barvista'**

Once more David glanced at his watch, twenty past nine. He was getting worried. Please let her show up, he begged inwardly. He had been excited all week to see her and today the hours crept by so slowly. He couldn't wait anymore! Worst-case scenarios played through his head: maybe she had changed her mind or worse something had happened. They didn't have exchanged phone numbers, so they couldn't reach each other. And then…she entered.A great weight off his shoulders, he stood up and smiled broadly as Victoria walked to him.

She quickly unbuttoned her beige coat, still stressed by the need to hurry. "I'm so sorry for being late, I was suddenly being held back at work. Thank you for waiting!"

"It's alright, I'm happy to see you!"

His breath caught in his throat as he let his eyes wander over her figure. She looked amazing! She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was wearing a loose, long, blue shirt over a miniskirt in the same kind of blue and the black belt accentuated her beautiful tall figure. Her hair framed her face beautifully, contrasting her pale skin tone.

"You look stunning!" He said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you!" She shot him a warm smile.

Victoria was about to bring her coat to the cloakroom when he stepped closer to her and suggested: "Please, let me do that for you."

Surprised by his good manners, she smiled and handed him the coat before taking a seat.

When he walked back to their table, his eyes fell to her shapely legs covered in sheer black stockings. Delicious images of her long slim legs being wrapped around him while he kissed her sensuous lips sprang to his mind, making his heartbeat quicken. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to push the thoughts away.

"I hope this table is alright for you?" He asked when he seated in front of her.

"Yes, perfect! You guessed my preferences remarkably well."

"You have a good taste. It's nice here, not too crowded, a beautiful interior and cozy. And in addition there is good live music."

A waiter arrived and they ordered drinks, he: a Kamikaze and she: a glass of red wine.

Victoria opened their conversation. "So you have never been here before?"

"No, although it's not far, I don't come often to this neighborhood. Just twice, a few months ago to work on a project with a fellow student. Do you like the neighborhood?"

"It's fine. I moved a lot and this is so far one of the places where I am already staying the longest, but it's not that I'm really attached to it."

After the waiter had brought their drinks, David raised his glass. "On a pleasant night?" "On a pleasant night!" She confirmed while clinking her glass with his.

"So David, you're a student then?" She sipped her wine.

"Yes, I am completing my last year of the Master in Business Administration."

"Business Administration?" She repeated, her eyes widening in admiration.

"Yes, I know that it seems boring and not challenging…"

"That's not what I am thinking. It sounds difficult." She corrected him. "Which direction you want to go out after your studies?"

"Well, I'm learning a lot about financial advising on my internship and I would like to continue something in that direction. I like to give companies or families good and reliable advice about their finances and insurances and find out together with them what fits best with their needs and goals." "I can see you doing that, it fits with my image of you."

"Oh, you have an image of me? And how does that look?"

"You wouldn't want to know." She teased.

"Is it that bad?"

"I got to know you as caring, helpful, kind, a" - She almost said attractive. – "a gentleman. In my opinion these qualities are a good help to be successful in this job."

"Thank you! I definitely like to work with people and the variety they bring into the job."

"I really don't know much about finances, I have to admit. I know just enough about it to survive, but don't ask me about interests or inflations or how I chose my bank account."

"I see that often and that's something I like about the job. I like to explain complicated information and technical jargon in understandable terms to the clients. I see then that they really feel wiser and can make an informed choice without having the feeling that they are pushed into something. And when they get the feeling that their needs and goals matter, I get satisfaction."

She smiled. "That's very important!"

"Let's talk about your talents. I read one of your articles this week and that was so well written. Of course, I didn't expect less when being employed at such a company. To me, journalism seems difficult. I'm so bad in writing and the pressure to constantly perform at a high level and achieving deadlines would freak me out. Do you always write about art or also other topics?"

"Mostly about art, that's where they hired me for and what I like."

"I've always had a big admiration for creative thinking people. It always fascinates me what a mind can create and how the creations can stimulate our senses."

"Me too, that's one of the reasons I like art so much! I have always been fascinated with art. It encourages us to think, question and examine and it communicates with his audience beyond the conventional ways. And it's also very intimate and it reveals much about the artist itself like if he is optimistic or rather more dark, does he see the world as ever changing or rather stagnant? I also like the element of surprise and how art has the ability to impress and absorb us in it. I can lose myself completely in good art and find an inner peace." God, he loved when she talked!

"Do you have a favorite kind of art?"

"Uhm…paintings, opera and I adore piano music."

"Really, the piano is my favorite instrument, too! My parents used to listen to it very much so I learned to appreciate it at an early age."

"But you've never played?"

"No, my mother tried many times to convince me, but I already had too many activities and I didn't want to give these up for learning to play the piano. I also didn't know any boy in my environment who played it and I didn't want to be an outsider."

"I played." Victoria suddenly mentioned without knowing why.

"You did?!"His eyebrows went up. "That's really nice! But now you don't anymore?" He already imagined her smooth, long, elegant fingers sliding skillfully over the keyboard, a peaceful expression on her face, immersed in the music. The beauty of her and the piano, it would make a scene difficult to forget!

"No, the last time I played must have been more than ten years ago. I don't think I still can, unfortunately…it always calmed me."

"Don't underestimate yourself! I don't think you give up easily when you really want something. It will not immediately sound as good as it used to do, but I think that when you start with easier pieces and work your way back up, you can be as good as you were and probably even better."

"Maybe…but I don't feel ready yet to pick it up again." She said, sipping her wine.

"Was it your dream to be a journalist?"

"No, not really." She said, amazed by David's naïve thinking that dreams determine our choices. She wished it had been that simple. "Originally, I studied arts in Paris at L'École des Beaux Arts. It was only later that I started a journalism course to improve my chances on the job market." He didn't know four French words could be so arousing.

"Oh wow in Paris! I admire you! That should have taken courage but also been rewarding, it seems such a beautiful city!"

"It is, it's breathtaking! It was like paradise for me, all these beautiful spots, buildings, monuments, squares, parks and then not to forget the museums."

"In which part of the city did you live?"

"My dorm was in the Latin Quarter, on the left bank of the Seine while most of the famous attractions are on the right. It's the typical student neighborhood, with many lively narrow streets and bars, restaurants and shops."

Two hours later, sleep suddenly hit Victoria. Noticing her heavy eyelids, he looked at his watch. "Wow, time really flies when you are having fun! But I think it's time to go now, I see your last article takes its toll on you."

After David had called the waiter and he and Victoria had a minor disagreement about who should pay, he came back from the cloakroom. Holding her coat, he helped her slip her arms into the sleeves and lifted her hair over the collar. Her heart thundered in her chest at getting so close to him and goose bumps raced up her spine when his fingers brushed her skin. Feeling such intense sensations terrified her and she couldn't even remember when was the last time she had felt something like this.

"Thank you!" She smiled as she tried to recompose herself.

"I'll walk you home."

"That's not necessary. I can help myself."

"I don't doubt about that for a moment but I just wouldn't feel right letting you go home alone at this hour."

"Alright then, let's go." She grabbed her purse from the table and made her way to the door.

David walked a few steps behind her, much too aware of the way men noticed her when she walked by. All of them were checking her out. He couldn't disagree with them and considered himself lucky for having got the chance to know more about her.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight! I had a really great time with you, Victoria!" David said when they arrived in front of her apartment building.

"Me too." She was surprised at how good talking to him had felt and how much at ease she had felt.

Despite believing the odds were against him, he took a chance. "Would it be possible…" He plucked nervously at the hem of his jacket, trying to find the right words. "I'd like to see you again." David blurted out, looking at her. He held his breath, afraid for her answer.

She smiled reassuringly. "Next week, I have a lot of events to attend to, but maybe we can have lunch or a coffee together? Can you give me your phone number and then I'll call you when I'm free."

"Sure!" He smiled with relief.

Opening her handbag, she took out a red leather address book. He reeled off his number and she wrote it down before replacing the book back in her bag.

"Well, good night then, Victoria." He smiled warmly.

"Good night, David!" She smiled back as warmly before turning and entering the hallway.

He had no doubt that he would have a good night after getting to know this wonderful woman who had already captivated him just by looking at him three days ago.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to let me know! :) Your reviews always make my day and keep me motivated to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **March 22, 1983 – Victoria's apartment**

Victoria had just cleared the table when her telephone rang. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

Then a soft, pleasant, male voice spoke. "Hi Victoria, David here." Merely hearing his voice, made her already go weak.

"Oh hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, and you? How was your interview with that British painter today?"

"You remembered?" Surprise was evident in her voice.

"Of course! I listen when you talk and I knew you were excited about it."

"It was amazing! I even got an exclusive!" She still couldn't believe having accomplished that.

"Wow, well done!" He responded, sharing her happiness. "I thought you said that he was arrogant and not easily willing to share much with the press?"

"Yeah, I guess he was in a good mood today."

"Or… the journalist was exceptionally charming and professional."

A giggle escaped from her mouth, the first real one in a long time.

"What do you do on Sunday?" David asked.

"Nothing, but I have the feeling that could change."

David laughed into the phone. "I'm really too transparent."

Her lips curled up in a smile. "Yes, you are, always." She said with a bit of amusement in her voice. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, I saw an inspiring advertisement and I thought we should take advantage of the nice weather this weekend. For the rest, my lips are sealed."

"I'm not too sure that I like surprises."

"I promise that you're going to like this one and I think it's what you deserve after all that hard work."

After a short silence, she agreed. "Ok, I'll give you a chance."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 10 a.m., alright?"

"Seems that we have a busy schedule."

"Who knows…You'll see on Sunday. Oh! Dress comfortably."

"I'm not getting any more details?"

"Nope."

She sighed with frustration and he laughed in response. "I'm glad you like it." He said teasingly. She was pleased that unlike before when she had the upper hand, he developed more confidence and was not afraid to be in control.

"Did no one tell you that when you're playing with fire, you can get your fingers burned?" Victoria warned him, a smile creeping over her face. And then, an idea occurred to her. She would play her own game with him: comfortable he said, well let's see on Sunday who will feel the most comfortable.

"See you on Sunday, David!"

"I can't wait! Bye!"

After hanging up the phone, she looked up straight into the mirror. The confrontation with her smiling reflection made her realize that she was entering dangerous territory. What has just happened to her? Why did David's phone call make her feel warm all over? What was it about this man that made her lose all control over herself? She didn't understand what she was doing and that frightened her. After their lunch of last Thursday, she decided she would keep the distance now it still could. She knew all too well that David wanted more than friendship, but she also knew she wasn't ready to open her heart again and maybe never would be. And now, she had eagerly accepted his invitation. Moreover, she thought of using her appearance to challenge him. She couldn't deny or ignore the powerful attraction she felt toward him. But after a couple of weeks or maybe months, David would start to see her flaws and realize she wasn't right for him. What if he asked her about her childhood, what should she tell him? _Victoria, it's just a day out, no marriage proposal,_ she reassured herself. She decided she didn't have to tell him anything that she didn't want to. It's just physical attraction and nice to get attention of a good looking man, nothing more, there were no emotional feelings involved. And perhaps if they fed the craving they had for each other, it would burn him from her system and she could move on.

 **Thank you for reading! I apologize for the shorter chapter, but I preferred to already give you this in order to shorten the wait and make the next chapter not too long. As always, reviews would be great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're curious to know how the Sunday goes :)**

* * *

 **March 27, 1983 - New York City**

David arrived a quarter early, but decided to wait to ring the bell. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be even a minute late, because every moment that he could spend with Victoria was precious. He put quite some thought and effort into their day and he very much hoped that she would like it.

After waiting impatiently for the time to ring the bell, David walked inside.

Victoria was filling her handbag (with the things she needed) when the buzzer on the kitchen intercom sounded through the room.

"I'm right there!" She spoke into the system.

"Can I come up for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!" She pressed the button to open the front door and then took one last glance at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through the loose locks of hair. She chose her outfit and makeup with care. Her hair was half-up, half-down, her eyelids were colored in a navy blue shade and her lips were painted bright red. All on purpose for her little game. She was wearing a white blouse tucked into a high waist dark jeans with a perfect fit. If she wore pants today, she ensured it were the right ones.

By the time David got there, she had already opened her door. He knocked once before entering. "Hi, good morrr…." The words froze in his throat, his smile congealed on his lips and his heart seemed to have missed a beat for a fleeting moment.

"Good morning." Victoria greeted him warmly.

What a treat! David felt as if he had completely lost the ability to breathe. While he thought it wouldn't be possible, Victoria looked even more fabulous than last time. Her dark hair created a stunning contrast to her pale skin and red painted lips.

"You look marvelous!" There was so much awe, admiration and desire in his eyes. Caught in the snare of her own game, she could feel herself blushing.

David presented her the bouquet of flowers he had brought her. "These are for you." Victoria's eyes brightened and she tried not to let her mouth drop open as she took the flowers from him. "As a small token of my fascination by you."

"Thank you… They are lovely!" She buried her nose in the flowers and inhaled their fragrant perfume. "I've never seen this kind before. What are these? Lillies?"

"Yes exactly, they are called stargazer lilies. I asked the florist for a flower like you: beautiful, sweet-smelling, impressive, special." He gave her a fond look that made Victoria look away disconcerted.

"I'll put these in some water." She said, indicating the flowers. As she walked into the kitchen, David couldn't help but watch her fine backside and felt the blood pulse faster in his veins. Her game was definitely working. The jeans she wore clung to every curve, tempting him, teasing him as her hips swayed with her graceful, feminine walk.

Victoria filled a glass vase with water and trimmed the ends of the stems before placing the flowers in the fresh water. "I see you know your way with flowers."

"I absolutely want these to last as long as possible. I really like them." Smiling she fussed around with the flowers until she was happy with the arrangement.

"You've just made my day with that comment!"

Surprisingly, Victoria wasn't panicking about his gesture. Instead, she found his effort very sweet and felt flattered.

"Am I dressed alright?" She sought his approval as she walked back toward the door to get her jacket.

"I don't think you need to worry about your appearance. But I like your outfit very much!

"I meant for the kind of plans you have, but thank you!"

"Oh. Couldn't be better!"

"Not too casual?"

"No, it's perfect!"

"It will be outside, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you say it's passive or rather active?"

"Bo-oh-wait!" His brows lifted. Then his face cleared and he chuckled, deep and low and very sexy. "You're trying to make me tell what we are going to do, isn't it?" She smiled sheepishly and bit her bottom lip, like a child caught doing something naughty.

"Nice try Victoria but not nice enough. I will not tell anything about it until we arrive."

"Because you're afraid I won't come with you if you tell, am I right?"

"No, because you have to wait and see. I'm in control today."

"This is not a kidnapping, I hope?"

"Only if you want to call it like that." He laughed hard, liking her sense of humor.

"Come, let's go." Once she had locked the door behind them, David placed his hand on the small of her back. She didn't move immediately and he wondered if she was feeling uncomfortable, but then her lips firmed slightly, as if she'd come to some silent decision, and she allowed him to guide her down the hall.

Too often in the dark days of her past she'd been forced into doing things against her will, but today was her own free choice. She _chose_ to go out with him. She _wanted_ to spend the day together. She _enjoyed_ the idea that he found her attractive.

* * *

"Here it is!" David came out of the building wearing a huge grin. He had his hands on the handlebars of a pistachio green tandem. "We can adjust the saddles if they are not at the right height." He put the bike up on its stand.

"You expect me to climb on this thing and make a ride with you?" She said, looking puzzled at him.

"Yes, I would love to." She, however, was not so keen on the idea. She hadn't cycled in years and had never been that sure of herself on a bicycle.

"I hardly ever ride a bike."

"That's no problem, they told me that's even better."

"They _told_ you?"

"Yes."

"So, you've never ridden a tandem before?"

"Oh, no-no." He laughed. "I did…twice, with a friend."

She didn't say anything. He had already expected that it would take some effort to convince her and that it was even very likely that he wouldn't get her on the tandem, but he was sure that they could have a fun time.

"It will be fun, give it a try. Please?" David practically begged.

She put her hand up to stop him. "Don't pressure me!" Victoria said firmly, needing time to make up her mind. "I'm seriously considering this. You should be honored." She added confidently, pretending not to be confused.

He valued that. It was maybe more than he could have hoped for.

To be honest, she didn't have something like this in mind and surprises are not really her thing but still, the idea was appealing. He was creative and very much looking forward to this. How could she say no?

Victoria was staring at the bike like she was on the verge of making the biggest decision of her life. She sighed. "Do you trust us on that bike?"

"Yes, I really do!...But Victoria if you don't want to, that's alright, we can skip this part. I didn't mean to cause you stress, least of all."

"Okay, let's try! His unselfish, gentle, sensitive and caring nature won her over.

"What, are you serious?!" A very broad smile spread across his face.

"Yes, I'll go with you." His warm smile made her smile in response. His grin was infectious.

"Great! Thank you! It will be fun!"

Next, David rode the tandem alone for a few minutes to get used to the brakes and shifting. Then he gave Victoria some instructions and off they went.

"We're going to crash with this, I can feel it!"

"No, we won't! Just relax! Try not to lean too much, don't steer and trust me."

 _Trust me_ , he said. That's not as easily done as said for her. "You'll have to earn that, captain!" Though she said it with a touch of amusement, David already realized it would take more effort than he expected to earn her trust.

They had to learn being in sync, pedaling at the same time and rate and not leaning to the other side. It required team work and communication but after a while, they mastered the technique quite well. David beamed, highly satisfied and judging from the relaxed, contented expression on Victoria's face when he looked over his shoulder it wasn't bad at all.

* * *

As they walked, David glanced sideaways:"I guess you will not give me the satisfaction of admitting that it turned out better than expected?"

"Where are you talking about?" She feigned innocence.

"You know well enough."

"I don't think so."

"Don't pretend. It doesn't look good on you."

"I'm not." The corner of her mouth did a cute little quirk as she tried to hide her smile.

"Yes, you are!" His hands shot out to her waist, where he started tickling her. Not expecting his sudden movement, she jumped and shrieked with laughter. "Say you're sorry!"

"Never!" She tried to remain defiant. David continued his tickling torture, savoring the sound of her laughter. She was simply adorable!

"David, stoooop!" She writhed and giggled as she tried to get away.

"Not until you say sorry!"

She gave up struggling and succumbed to him. "I'm sorry!"

David stopped his torture and released her. His smile and nearness made her head spin but she fought to ignore it. "I enjoyed it! Are you happy now?" She pouted like a child.

"Uhu." He nodded, unable to hide his grin.

"But that doesn't mean we will do this every week, understood?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am!" He raised his hand in a salute.

"Oh you!" She gave him a playful push. She didn't want to like him, but it was hard not to when he teased her.

 ** _Their day isn't over yet :) In the next part, they will show each other a different side of themselves, awakening a variety of emotions._**

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading and being patient! My apologies for the long wait! My life has been turned upside down and I couldn't think about something else, let alone write. Now, I think I'm recovered from the writing problems and I feel glad that I found my passion back. As my academic life gets busier, I unfortunately can't promise that a long wait won't happen anymore.**

 **I would like to hear if you're still interested and if you like what I write :)**


End file.
